


All That Glitters is Not Gold

by mage_girl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Balin knows things, Fili is a protective big brother, Happy Ending, Hobbits and Dwarves have poly in common, Humour, Kili is adorable, M/M, Multi, Poly is awesome, Polyamory, The Hobbit - Freeform, Thorin is a little shit, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little did the dwarves and Bilbo know they had more in common than first met the eye.</p><p>Who would have thought poly relationships were a thing in both cultures?</p><p>And who would have known that Bilbo would fit right in with a crew of poly dwarves?</p><p>Just one wizard, of course.</p><p>Damn you, Gandalf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters is Not Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricalnights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalnights/gifts).



> I was asked if I'd like to pinch hit this and I was absolutely thrilled to since my writer in crime, aphrodite_mine knows this is my jam. *snort*
> 
> It was an absolute pleasure writing this out... I apologize for the lack of beta reading as I was asked two days ago... but I hope my recipient likes it just the same.
> 
> Lyricalnights, I absolutely took your requests and prompts seriously and so this is an AU fic where everyone lives in the end. There is an alternate ending but that's a little (lot) more heartbreaking and wasn't what you requested.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Bilbo first joined the company, he was plenty occupied with thoughts of missing handkerchiefs, ponies, and the irksome yet handsome (!!!) Thorin Oakenshield. He was still getting used to camping out at night, eating rationed servings of food, and being schooled in basic weaponry by Kili and Fili.

It wasn’t that Bilbo had never camped out in his life before. He had, when he was younger, taken many a day trip within the Shire and camped under the stars. He pretended he was on a journey to see the elves in those days. It was all very fanciful and light hearted. He had plenty of food to eat, was able to get home after a night’s rest to clean up, and never worried about his physical safety.

This was a far cry from those green days. Bilbo had never been more travel stained in his life. His body was slowly getting used to only three meals a day. He had reluctantly learned how to wield a small dagger. It was with some pride he showed Kili and Fili how apt he was at stones. He should have been absolutely appalled at the conditions of his travels but deep inside the Tookish side of him, he was as utterly delighted and enchanted as he’d been when he was a child.

Nighttime had the company involved in unpacking the horses, rubbing them down, feeding and watering them (this was where Bilbo helped out the most), and setting up camp. Gandalf would go out in search of herbs for supper and bedrolls were arranged around a huge campfire.

Bilbo had paid no attention at first to whom was next to whom. There were, after all, thirteen companions, and he was still learning their names and their habits. Bofur was one dwarf he got along with immediately. Kili and Fili were attached to his side like burrs. And of course, there was Thorin.

But slowly, over a week or so, Bilbo acquainted himself with the other dwarves. He was on a head nodding acknowledgement with Dwalin. He liked to talk with Oin about herbal remedies and shared some Hobbit treatments with the appreciative dwarf. Gloin talked about his wee son, Gimli and his wife with Bilbo. Bilbo talked about some of his own relations in the Shire. Bifur taught him some basic Iglishmek and Bilbo taught him secret Hobbit hand signals, much to Bifur’s delight. Bombur and Bilbo got along greatly; mostly because they swapped recipes and tricks for making the best sorts of savories, and everything else about cooking and baking. Dori admired the embroidery on Bilbo’s jacket and Bilbo talked to Dori about Hobbit needlework. Ori and Bilbo whispered about elvish books and language. Nori and Bilbo traded ribald jokes and Bofur would join in. Balin talked about dwarvish history and Bilbo told him stories of the Shire. Kili and Fili appointed themselves Bilbo’s bodyguards and they would in turns frustrate and amuse him. 

Bilbo and Thorin didn’t speak much at all. Thorin was often sequestered with Balin, Dwalin, and Gandalf. He smiled a little when Kili and Fili were around, and he approved of Bilbo’s ongoing weapon training. Mostly, he kept to himself. Or so it seemed.

After the ninth night, Bilbo noticed that the bedrolls weren’t in the same places they were the night before. He said nothing but watched as members of the company got into their bedrolls and made themselves comfortable. 

It was as he suspected. The night before, Bofur had been next to Balin but this night, he was snuggled next to Nori. Balin was next to Oin and Dori was paired with Bifur. Bilbo had his suspicions but didn’t say anything. Kili laid down next to him as he had since the beginning and Fili laid on his other side. Bifur was next to Fili this night instead of Dwalin and Dwalin was sleeping next to Thorin. 

The next day, Bilbo motioned to Bofur to ride with him. Kili was on his left side and Fili had urged his pony to canter ahead so he could speak to Dwalin.

Bofur agreed with a grin and they rode for a mile or two before he turned slightly to Bilbo and said, ‘Well, out with it.’

Bilbo raised his eyebrows. ‘I beg your pardon?’

‘Ah, geez, Bilbo, you were studying our bedrolls last night like they were one of those fancy settings at one of your Hobbit parties,’ interjected Kili from the other side.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. ‘They’re get togethers,’ he said, mildly.

‘They’re big old parties. You eat, drink, make music, and dance. It sounds like a lot of fun,’ said Kili.

Bilbo caught the wistful tone in his voice. ‘When we are all done with this dragon business, you are welcome to come see me again. We will have a big _get together_ and you can see what it’s like for yourself.’

Kili grinned happily. ‘Yes! And I can drink and eat as much as I want.’

Bilbo laughed. ‘Yes, you can. And dance. I’m sure there will be plenty of Hobbit lasses and lads who’d like to twirl you around the dance floor.’

‘Don’t derail the conversation,’ said Bofur, smiling as he lit his pipe. He puffed on it a few minutes and then blew out a smoke ring.

‘Yeah, Bilbo. All this talk about parties got me distracted. What were you doing?’ asked Kili.

‘I… I wasn’t doing anything,’ protested Bilbo. ‘Can’t a Hobbit look at the fire without being accused of dastardly wrong doings?’

‘Ah, now you’re bluffing,’ tsked Bofur. ‘I’ve been around Nori long enough to know what a bluff is. What question do you have? You can ask us.’

‘Yeah. I’m not going to get angry, unlike some more senior members of our esteemed company,’ whispered Kili, covertly gesturing to his uncle and Dwalin up ahead.

Bilbo suppressed a snicker. ‘All right, then. Do you pair up with different dwarves? Is this acceptable?’ he asked.

‘You noticed that?’ asked Bofur, his eyebrows raised.

‘Oh, don’t look so impressed. It’s not like I can’t pay attention to things,’ muttered Bilbo.

‘Ah, Bilbo. Don’t get grumpy,’ said Kili. ‘We were trying to be discreet.’

‘So that explains the Iglishmek gesturing all about that evening. I only caught about a quarter of it and outside of context, it didn’t make a whole lot of sense,’ admitted Bilbo.

‘Well, it wouldn’t,’ agreed Bofur. ‘You’re learning some but you’re not going to learn all of it in a week’s time. You’re doing well. Bifur’s pleased.’

Bilbo felt satisfaction glowing in the pit of his stomach. He enjoyed learning Iglishmek and thought he was getting better at signing but wasn’t sure. It helped to hear Bofur confirm it.

‘But you want to know if dwarves pair up with other dwarves. Yes, yes we do,’ said Bofur.

‘Bofur!’ gasped Kili.

‘What? It’s not like he wouldn’t have noticed something going on, eventually. I argued that we let him know about it the night we got together but no one listened to me,’ pointed out Bofur.

Kili slumped in his saddle. ‘Uncle is going to skin the both of us alive,’ he grumbled.

‘No one is getting skinned alive,’ reassured Bilbo. ‘I don’t mind… just wondered if I was seeing things correctly.’

‘You are. We know of each other, of course, and some of us are related by blood so that gets a little tricky,’ said Bofur.

‘Since none of us can carry a child, we don’t have that particular worry nor do we have to worry about paternity and all in that case. There have been some knotty situations,’ said Kili, grimacing.

‘I imagine,’ said Bilbo.

Bofur studied Bilbo’s face intently. ‘You aren’t shocked or disgusted. I’d thought we’d have to deal with either but that’s not what’s going on, is it?’

‘Do hobbits have poly relationships, too?’ asked Kili, eagerly, leaning forward.

Bilbo had to smile at Kili’s face, the enthusiasm shining from his eyes. ‘Yes, we do. It’s not an unknown thing.’

Kili whooped in excitement, then rolled his eyes as Fili thundered back on his horse.

‘What? What is it?’ demanded Fili, looking from an amused Bofur to a chastened Kili to a rueful Bilbo.

‘Now you did it, Kili,’ said Bofur, not unkindly.

**

That night, there was a restrained air of excitement as the dwarves got ready for camp. They quickly, efficiently, built up the campfire and got supper going. Kili and Fili went off to tend to the ponies at their uncle’s request.

Bilbo sat next to Gandalf who was smoking and blowing circles into the night air.

‘Bilbo… you outdid yourself,’ chuckled Gandalf. ‘The dwarves are all aflutter with your revelation of poly acceptance. I wouldn’t be surprised if there were a few offers.’

Bilbo turned to Gandalf, his mouth open in astonishment. ‘Whatever are you going on about? They’re dwarves and I’m a hobbit, if you’d not noticed before. I’m sure you’re mistaken.’

Gandalf smiled down at him and Bilbo wanted to punch him. ‘We shall see, dear fellow, we shall see.’

Bilbo snorted and got up, then, brushing the twigs and leaves from his trousers and walked over to where Bofur was sitting, stirring the pot.

‘Did Bombur leave you alone?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Bombur had to use the loo,’ motioned Bofur, pointing at the trees behind them. ‘My job is to make sure the stew doesn’t burn.’

Bilbo sniffed the stew. ‘Ah, essence of squirrel, perhaps? Maybe with some sage and rosemary tossed in?’

Bofur chuckled. ‘Something of the like, yeah. Kili’s proud of himself. Brought back five of them. Fili brought back one rabbit. He’s been pouting.’

‘That’s why Fili’s so subdued. I haven’t seen him that quiet in a long time,’ said Bilbo. ‘He’ll make up for it. Both of them do a fine job bringing in fresh game.’

‘They do at that. Fine lads. Thorin should be proud of them. Fili will make a fine king one day and Kili will make a fine advisor, once he gets over his fits and fidgets,’ said Bofur.

‘Bofur… is it me or are the dwarves a little… nervous tonight?’ asked Bilbo, not sure of the words to use.

Bofur grinned. ‘They all know now, of course, that you are all right with us. They’re going to be more open as to who they pair up with and of course, they are thinking if you’d be open to pairing up with someone.’

Bilbo blinked. Confound and blast that wizard, anyway! ‘I… I don’t know how dwarves make their intentions clear but Hobbits like a little courting.’

‘Do they, now? What sort of courting?’ asked Bofur. 

‘Well...’ Bilbo paused a moment to think. ‘Flowers are nice. Of course, flowers have different meanings… a person has to be careful when presenting flowers to their intended. Perhaps jars of one’s favourite preserves. Music is always nice.’

‘Mmmm… that doesn’t sound too difficult,’ said Bofur.

‘It isn’t meant to be difficult. Just to let another hobbit know what their intentions are. And of course, if one is courting someone who’s already in an established relationship, then there are get togethers to establish rules and boundaries,’ added Bilbo.

‘Yes, that sounds right,’ agreed Bofur. ‘So flowers are good. How about presenting food? Like, say, dead squirrels or rabbits and such?’

Bilbo grinned. ‘In this circumstance, it’s appropriate. In the Shire? No no no… best to bake a pie or some such.’

Bofur nodded his head, pretending not to notice the proximity of all his companions. ‘Thank you, Bilbo.’

‘And dwarves? What do they do to declare their intentions?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Well… it depends on the dwarf and what they do. I, for instance, would present someone with a small carved toy. Bifur would do the same. Someone like Dwalin would give someone a handcrafted dagger. Balin might give someone hand made inks. That sort of thing,’ explained Bofur.

‘And jewels? Or clasps for your braids? How about those?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Ah, those are normally for betrothals and weddings. Or hand fastings. Or milestones in a dwarf’s life. Birthday gifts and the like,’ answered Bofur.

‘I see. But it’s not out of turn,’ said Bilbo.

‘Well, a dwarf might think that there’s something more serious being asked,’ explained Bofur, gently. ‘It doesn’t do to lead someone on if a more permanent union isn’t going to happen.’

Bilbo nodded his head. ‘That makes sense. I’d not do that unless...’ he trailed off and then coughed.

‘Well, this was an education for both of us, eh?’ asked Bofur, diplomatically not mentioning the dwarves who were all as close as they could be, barely breathing as they listened in on the conversation.

Bilbo smirked. ‘Yes… just the _two_ of us,’ he agreed, letting Bofur and the others know he hadn’t been fooled.

Gandalf chuckled by the tree, having the prime location to watch everything unfold. ‘Well, then, Bilbo. I do believe the situation is going to become much more interesting for you and entertaining for me. I am getting way more out of this than I initially thought.’

**

Bilbo wasn’t surprised when Bofur offered flowers to him the next day as they went on their way.

Bilbo smiled. ‘Such a pretty arrangement. Did you ask someone about the meanings?’

Bofur blushed. ‘I wasn’t sure on a couple of them, so I asked Balin. He knew.’

‘They’re lovely. I accept,’ said Bilbo, taking the small posy and looping it onto the pommel of his saddle.

Bofur’s smile was as bright as the sun’s.

That night, he pulled Bilbo into the woods, not far from camp. ‘We can start out slow,’ Bofur said.

‘We can see how fast and far we want to go,’ agreed Bilbo. 

Bofur leaned up against him and kissed him, a gentle kiss that had Bilbo shivering.

‘Well… that was lovely,’ said Bilbo, licking his lips. ‘Let’s see where that takes us.’

Later on, when they went back to the camp and settled into their combined bedrolls, Bilbo smiled happily as Bofur held him tight. 

‘G’night, Bilbo,’ whispered Bofur, snuggling against the hobbit.

‘G’night, Bofur,’ whispered Bilbo back.

**

Bofur and Bilbo had two nights of peace when Kili wandered up to Bilbo, offered him some wilted flowers, and looked anxiously at Bilbo.

Bilbo tried to uncrumple one of the petals but it was no use. ‘These are… lovely flowers, Kili. Balin helped you?’

‘Uh… yes?’ answered Kili, fidgeting.

‘Perhaps we could go for a walk tonight,’ said Bilbo. ‘Just a little walk under the moon.’

Kili smiled happily. ‘Great! I… I’ll see you tonight, shall I?’ he said, turning around and stumbling over his own feet as he ran off.

Bofur and Bilbo traded amused looks.

Fili walked up to them, Dwalin following.

‘Did my brother talk to you?’ asked Fili.

‘Yes,’ replied Bilbo, studying Fili.

Here was the heir to the throne, thought Bilbo. Here was the Prince under the Mountain and Bilbo had a sudden flash of how Fili would look once he grew into maturity and had a measure of wisdom. Fili was gazing at Bilbo, unsmiling, and there was something of his uncle’s bearing in his stance.

‘Please be careful with him, Bilbo,’ entreated Fili and he looked young again, anxiety wrinkling his brow. ‘He is most fond of you and I don’t want him getting hurt.’

‘I appreciate your concern, Fili. Kili is a grown dwarf, however, and I believe he can make his own decisions,’ replied Bilbo, softly. He laid a hand on Fili’s shoulder. ‘I have no intention of hurting your brother. Remember, I know how poly relationships work. I’d no sooner hurt Bofur or Kili if I could help it.’

Fili smiled, then. ‘All right. I had to talk to you… to make sure you knew. Have fun tonight, then!’ He waved merrily at Bilbo and Bofur and then turned around, walking off.

Dwalin paused and said, ‘Kili’s a good lad. Fili’s been happy for him and anxious at the same time. I know you’ll not dishonour him.’

‘Thank you, Dwalin. That means a lot to me, coming from you,’ said Bilbo.

Dwalin bowed, winked, then turned to follow Fili.

‘They’re a couple as well,’ confirmed Bofur. ‘Dwalin and Thorin have paired up from time to time. That’s an old relationship. And Dwalin has managed to court Ori out from under Dori’s nose. It was most amusing. And a little terrifying.’

Bilbo snorted laughter. ‘I almost would have wanted to see Dori and Dwalin go head to head but I don’t know if I’d survive it.’

Bofur laughed as well. ‘The rest of us almost didn’t. It was Ori who spoke up and told him big brother to stand down. That if he was old enough to come on this quest, then he was old enough to decide who could court him or not. Dori really couldn’t say a thing.’

‘And you? Who else have you paired with?’ asked Bilbo. ‘If that’s OK for me to ask,’ he added, hastily.

‘No… that’s OK. Balin and Nori have been my partners and I have enjoyed my time with each of them. They’re both different but both have their own attraction,’ replied Bofur.

‘Balin would be interesting,’ said Bilbo.

‘Why don’t you initiate a pairing? You are more than welcome to and no one is going to have their feelings hurt if you don’t approach them. After all, we all don’t pair up altogether. We might, from time to time, have multiple pairings but that’s not very often,’ said Bofur.

‘We have those after one of our huge gatherings. Seems plenty of food and alcohol can help that along, greatly,’ shared Bilbo.

‘Ah. Well, you never know. We might get the chance to do so,’ said Bofur.

‘I think one dwarf at a time is enough for me right now,’ said Bilbo with a wry smile. ‘You and Kili are a handful as it is.’

Bofur smiled to himself. ‘You’ll manage, I reckon.’

Bilbo and Kili went for a walk that night, the moon just bright enough to illuminate their way.

‘Bilbo… when we take the mountain again, are you going to stay?’ asked Kili.

‘I can stay for a while. I’m a hobbit, though. And my home is in the Shire,’ said Bilbo, gently.

‘Your books and your chair and your fire,’ recited Kili.

‘Indeed. But. You are welcome to come visit whenever you need to take a rest. My home will always be open to you,’ said Bilbo, smoothing back Kili’s hair.

‘Everyone thinks I’m too young for this. Ori and I talk about it, how everyone thinks we’re to be babied and cosseted. But I was trained by Dwalin and Ori’s pretty smart and we’re not little dwarflings, anymore. I haven’t been with a lot of other dwarves… haven’t done a lot but I’d like to learn with you,’ said Kili.

‘I’ve made it my way through the fumbling bits and have some knowledge… I wouldn’t hurt you, Kili,’ said Bilbo, stepping closer.

Kili swallowed and nodded. ‘I know you wouldn’t… Fee said… he said that I can trust you… and he gave me some stuff.’

Bilbo chuckled. ‘I’m sure he did. But we’ll take our sweet time and when it feels right, we’ll figure out what we want to use and what we don’t. Does that sound right to you?’

‘Yes...’ and Kili looked less anxious and more excited. ‘Yes… it does.’

Bilbo was about to say something else but stopped when Kili leaned into him, taking the one small step to bring him up against Bilbo.

Bilbo smelled leather and dwarf and metal. It was a familiar smell now, comforting in its own way. He couldn’t imagine not smelling that around him and before he could think about that any further, Kili was kissing him, a slow, thorough kiss that wiped all thoughts out of Bilbo’s mind.

‘Is… is that OK?’ asked Kili after he was done, drawing back to study Bilbo’s face.

Bilbo opened his eyes again and drew in a shaky breath. ‘That was… just right,’ he told Kili, smiling when Kili pulled him into his arms again.

When they returned back to the camp, Kili opened up their bedrolls and made room for Bilbo. Bilbo laid next to him, reveling in the warmth of the young dwarf. Kili bundled them up comfortably and Bilbo drifted off to sleep with Kili’s arms around him.

**

After that, Bilbo kept track of who paired with whom. Dwalin was indeed with Thorin from time to time although he also spent time with Fili and with Ori, just as Bofur said. Bilbo struggled to keep from giggling whenever Dori saw Dwalin and Ori sitting next to each other.

Fili also paired with Bifur, the two of them conversing in Inglishmek, their gestures rapid fire quick. Bilbo would sometimes join them in conversation and lessons.

Kili spent a few days with Bilbo but then he also spent time with Ori and Nori. Bilbo figured like called to like in Nori’s case; they both had enough mischief and mayhem between the two of them to fuel a half dozen adventures.

Oin and Dori would spend hours together, sipping tea and conversing. Oin and Balin would also go for walks at night as well.

Bifur had his hands full with Dori who fretted whenever Ori was with Kili or Dwalin. Whatever Bifur was doing, it helped because Dori was much calmer for it. Bifur’s time with Fili was less intense in one way and more in another-- they were prone to show physical affection whenever they felt like it.

Bofur rotated between Bilbo, Balin, and Nori, spending equal time with them all around. Bilbo always looked forward to spending a couple of evenings with Bofur. And Bilbo had three other partners other than Bofur and Kili to occupy his time as well.

Ori had presented a poem on parchment as his suit and Bilbo was enchanted. It was a lovely poem and Ori was a gentle, thoughtful lover. 

Balin, outdoing everyone else, gave not only a bouquet of flowers to Bilbo but also a slim book which had some of the history of the line of Durin in it. Bilbo had gasped when he received the gift.

‘Balin… this is too much!’ protested Bilbo, gazing at Balin with shock.

‘No, laddie… it’s more than enough, after what you’ve done for us,’ said Balin, smiling. He was referring to the whole mess with the trolls and then the flight from the wargs and their headlong tumble to Beorn’s home. They were currently taking a well deserved and needed breather there.

Bilbo blew out a breath. ‘It’s really lovely… of course I accept,’ he said and Balin’s smile widened.

‘Would you like to go walking in the fields tonight? We’re safe enough,’ said Balin, gesturing to the land where Beorn’s sentient animals grazed.

‘That would be lovely,’ said Bilbo, smiling.

After supper, Balin and Bilbo took a walk in the fields, both of them enjoying the break from being on the run.

‘So… you’ve spent time with Bofur and Kili and Ori,’ said Balin.

‘Yes?’ said Bilbo, tilting his head, slightly.

‘No, no recriminations meant, Bilbo,’ said Balin, hastily. ‘We dwarves have been known to have many pairings before we settle on the ones we wish to stay with.’

‘And Bombur and Gloin?’ asked Bilbo. He’d noticed that they had not paired with anyone during this time.

‘They were poly in their youth. Goodness. Ask them, sometime, they have some stories for you! But they met their wives and after their children were born, decided they wanted to stay monogamous. At least, until the children were older. Some dwarves do that, others raise their dwarflings in a poly family unit. It’s whatever works for everyone involved. Gloin and Bombur and their wives decided to take a break for a while. They might never have multiple partners again, they might. Whatever they decide,’ said Balin, as he lit his pipe.

‘That makes sense. Not every dwarf wants to be poly, am I right? Because not every hobbit has that pull towards poly, either. Some hobbits are content to be monogamous,’ said Bilbo. ‘As is their right. We don’t care either way.’

‘That’s pretty much the way of it for us, too. Some dwarves have children with multiple partners, others only choose one even though they have two or more partners. Some of us don’t want children, some do. It all settles out in the end,’ agreed Balin.

‘I’d not say it in front of Gandalf but he might have known what he was doing, introducing us. Could you imagine all of you with someone who didn’t understand what poly is?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Oh, that’s horrible!’ exclaimed Balin. ‘That would be… so awkward and awful. I shall never curse the wizard again!’

‘Oh, I wouldn’t go _that_ far,’ said Bilbo with a grin. ‘You might at that.’

Balin stared at him and laughed. ‘You’re a danger, you are. Getting more comfortable with this adventuring, I see.’

Bilbo shrugged as he got his own pipe out and readied it. ‘I might be resigned to my fate,’ he teased, a smile at the corner of his mouth.

Balin chuckled and smoked in silence along with Bilbo who’d lit his pipe and started puffing away contentedly.

After their pipes were finished, Balin turned to Bilbo. ‘So… did anyone tell you the advantage of being with an older dwarf?’

‘Nooo,’ said Bilbo, slowly. He looked at the gleam in Balin’s eye as the dwarf put an arm around him.

‘Let me show you.’

When Bilbo walked back to the house, Balin had an arm around him, supporting him. It was a good thing, too. He would have fallen over otherwise.

Kili and Bofur looked up when they came into the house.

‘Bilbo… are you all right?’ asked Kili, worried.

‘Uh...’ was all Bilbo could manage.

‘Oh. Balin has him. Well, then,’ said Bofur, smirking.

Bilbo managed to roll his eyes at him before slowly walking to his bedroom with Balin at his side.

‘Did I break you, laddie?’ asked Balin.

‘No… but I might need a few more minutes to recover. I don’t know if I feel my legs, yet,’ confessed Bilbo.

He ignored Kili’s shout of laughter that followed him as he and Balin closed the door to the bedroom.

**

The biggest surprise Bilbo had was when Thorin came up to him one day and handed him a small posy of flowers.

Bilbo gazed up at him in shock as Thorin held out his other hand.

Bilbo took it and Thorin squeezed his fingers gently.

‘Come walk with me,’ invited Thorin, his voice low.

‘All right...’ agreed Bilbo, holding the posy in his free hand.

They walked on a faint trail that led to a lake. Thorin nodded his head and turned to Bilbo.

‘I’m not much for words, Bilbo… and I know you’ve had the time and attention of others in the company. I can’t promise you anything but know you are always welcome amongst us.’

‘That’s kind of you to say and thank you,’ replied Bilbo. He twirled the posy in his hand.

‘Do hobbits swim?’ asked Thorin.

‘Uh… no. Most of us do not like water. Some of us do but those are the river dwelling hobbits. I would rather not be in water if I could help it,’ replied Bilbo.

‘Not even if I were there to support you?’ asked Thorin.

Bilbo looked at Thorin who was slowly taking off his outer clothing.

He looked at the lake and back at Thorin who’d sat down and was unbuckling his boots.

‘You are suggesting we go swimming?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Not swimming… just relaxing in the hot springs just over there,’ pointed Thorin.

‘Oh… hot springs. That’s a whole different kettle of fish,’ said Bilbo. ‘I’ll join you.’

He took off his shirt and undid the lacings on his trousers. He glanced up to see Thorin in just his small clothes, waiting for him.

Bilbo kicked off his trousers, set his posy on top, and took Thorin’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers tightly.

The hot springs were not far from the lake and were presently unoccupied.

Thorin eased down into the water, after swiftly removing his small clothes, and groaned as the hot water and steam worked its magic on him.

Bilbo did the same, sighing in relief as his muscles eased and the hot water loosened some tension he hadn’t been aware of between his shoulder blades.

They sat there, enjoying the hot water and when Thorin spoke, Bilbo flinched, water splashing upwards.

‘Sorry!’ apologized Thorin. ‘I didn’t mean to startle you… I just wanted to ask if everyone was treating you well.’

Bilbo raised his eyebrows and looked at Thorin who blushed. “Everyone?” he repeated.

‘All right… your other partners. Well, I’m not too worried about Bofur… or Ori, come to think of it… Balin almost broke you the other day… it’s just...’ Thorin trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

‘Kili has been wonderful,’ assured Bilbo. ‘He’s young but he’s mannerly and he’s never forced me or tried to coerce me to do something I didn’t want to do. He’s eager… and he’s enthusiastic but I’ve enjoyed my time with him.’

Thorin nodded his head. ‘Good… that’s good to know. When he and Fili were young, first their mother and then I taught them to respect their partners. We taught them to gain consent and make sure it’s vocal and everyone is OK with what’s going on. Dwarves are strong and there are too many possibilities for real harm to be done.’

‘You have nothing to worry about. Kili is a credit to you and your sister,’ said Bilbo.

‘Thank you for that… would it be too odd to be with me as well?’ asked Thorin.

‘No… would it be too odd to be with me, knowing I’ve spent time with your nephew?’ asked Bilbo.

Thorin’s eyes widened slightly. ‘That was… blunt,’ he said, admiringly.

‘I’m not about to chase around the gorse berry bush, Thorin,’ said Bilbo, tartly.

Thorin barked out laughter. ‘Well, then. No, it won’t be too odd. I just don’t want you comparing us...’

Bilbo snorted. ‘Why would I do that? You’re not him. I don’t compare anyone. That’s unfair. You are all individuals and I am going to react differently to each of you. Now, are you going to spend all day talking or are you going to do something?’

Thorin raised his own eyebrows. ‘Do something… I believe that can be arranged.’

Bilbo kept his head back at a stubborn angle, managing not to squeak as Thorin moved towards him.

Thorin whispered into Bilbo’s ear as he wrapped his arms around him, ‘You may beg if you like.’

Bilbo shivered with anticipation.

**

When they reached Laketown, Bofur sat Bilbo down in a corner of the house they were staying at. 

‘Bilbo… remember when we talked about at camp? The whole multiple pairings?’ asked Bofur.

‘Yeah… and I said hobbits have them, too… but usually when there’s a celebration going on and the like,’ responded Bilbo, automatically. Then, his words caught up to him and he grinned at Bofur.

They had convinced the Master of Laketown to let them go to the mountains and that night, there was to be a huge celebratory dinner. Bilbo knew there was going to be barrels of ale and food aplenty.

Bilbo’s grin turned wily. ‘Are you suggesting something?’

Bofur’s own smile was like the cat with the canary and the cream. ‘Are you game?’

‘Who is in on this?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Let’s see… Kili, Fili, Ori, Bifur, Balin, Thorin, myself, and you if that’s all right,’ replied Bofur.

‘What about Dwalin, Dori, Oin and Nori?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Dwalin said he’s going to spend some time with Gloin, Dori, Oin, and Bombur. Wants to talk to them about strategy and getting the mountain running again. He isn’t much for multiple pairings so he’d rather not participate,’ explained Bofur.

‘Is he OK with this?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Yes. After all, we talked to him, asked him what he wanted, and he told us. Dwalin will be fine,’ said Bofur.

‘And Nori?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Nori is off to find some entertainment in the town. He also wants to see what the word on the street is. He’ll be back in the morning with news and be happy and content.’

‘And everyone else?’ asked Bilbo.

‘They’re OK with it. Oin and Dori might actually take some time to themselves. I think they’d like that.’

Bilbo nodded, then. ‘Good. When, then?’

‘After the feast. When we’ve had enough to eat and enough to drink, I imagine. We’ll head up to Thorin’s room. He has the biggest bed. I think it’ll fit all of us. And then, we’ll see what happens,’ said Bofur, grinning happily.

‘How do we pair up?’ asked Bilbo.

‘However we wish. And if this night, we wish to pair with someone we’d never paired with before, we can do that. It’s a share and share alike sort of thing. That’s how we do it. Is that all right?’ asked Bofur.

‘It’s perfectly fine,’ said Bilbo. ‘That’s about how ours works, too. That’s hobbits for you. Plenty of food, plenty of drink, plenty of partners.’

Bofur laughed. ‘Tonight, then.’

After the feast, after Bilbo had drank enough to set his head spinning, Bofur took his hand and led him upstairs.

Fili and Bifur had left already and Ori and Balin looked like they were about to follow Bofur and Bilbo.

Dwalin winked at them from his seat by the fire and Gloin and Bombur raised their tankards to them. Oin smiled up at them and Dori gave them a little wave of encouragement.

Kili was finishing up his tankard and Thorin had gone up before anyone else, wanting to get the room ready.

‘Hey, wait for me!’ exclaimed Kili, jumping up from the table and running to join them on the stairs.

Dwalin good naturedly catcalled him as he ran past and Kili had flung some quick words in Khuzdul back.

Bilbo followed Bofur into Thorin’s room and looked around. The bed was huge, as Bofur said, and there was a small nightstand to the side of it. An armoire and a chair were at the opposite end of the room and a huge fireplace was in the corner.

Thorin had built up the fire and then banked it so it would last the night. The room was cosy warm and the fire crackled merrily.

‘Hi,Bilbo!’ called out Fili. He was already on the bed with Bifur, snug under the covers. Bifur signed a greeting to Bilbo.

Bilbo signed back, much to Bifur’s delight. He roared with laughter and pulled Fili against him.

‘Nice room,’ remarked Bofur. He nodded at Thorin who was sitting in the large chair with just his small clothes on.

‘Thank you. Go on, get on the bed. Fili’s been waiting impatiently,’ directed Thorin.

Everyone stripped down to their small clothes and arranged themselves on the bed.

Bilbo looked at Kili who was looking back at him with sheer happiness. Bofur and Balin had their arms around each other and Ori was leaning against Kili’s chest and smiling at Bilbo. 

Bilbo felt the bed dip behind him and wasn’t surprised to find Thorin had seated himself behind him. Bilbo leaned against Thorin’s chest and sighed happily when Thorin put his arms around Bilbo.

‘Now. Remember we pair with whom we wish and there are no hard feelings after. If you are worried, you can take some time to talk to your partner alone before we begin. When we are done, you can pair up as you like… and of course, everyone must be OK to do whatever is requested. Understand?’ asked Bofur.

‘Aye!’ chorused the dwarves and Bilbo squeaked out, ‘Yes!’

‘Does anyone need to talk to anyone?’ asked Bofur, gently. ‘Some of us are new to this and might need some reassurance. That’s perfectly natural. This is supposed to be for fun and everyone spends time with everyone else.’

Everyone shook their head ‘no’ and just looked at Bofur.

‘All right, then. Whenever you wish to begin,’ said Bofur and before he could kiss Balin, Fili cleared his throat.

‘Yes, Fili?’ asked Thorin, his voice low and Bilbo shivered as Thorin’s arms tightened around him.

‘Only that Nori left a pouch of money behind for me and Kili to see who would have the most endurance tonight. Just wanted to put that out there,’ said Fili with a mischievous grin.

Thorin groaned and Kili spoke up, ‘Hey! You might as well just hand that pouch over to me. You’re old. You’ll pass out before I do.’

‘Yeah, little brother?’ challenged Fili with a bright grin and a wild laugh. ‘You’re on!’

**

Bilbo groaned. He wasn’t sure he could feel anything below his breastbone. He thought back to the previous night. Snatches of memory came back to him. He remembered Thorin’s voice, commanding him. He remembered Balin’s laugh as Bilbo’s back arched with the force of his orgasm. He remembered the feel of Kili against him and Fili egging them both on. Bofur’s wild grin and Bifur’s enthusiastic signings. He remembered Ori’s whispers against his skin. 

He turned his head and saw Thorin dozing next to him, his face peaceful in the early morning light. He turned the other way and saw Kili curled into him, his eyes shut tight and his mouth open slightly as he snored.

He remembered Fili and Kili splitting the pouch of money and then Fili staggering out the door with Bifur, Ori, and Bofur following.

His feet were resting on something warm and he looked down to see Balin curled up at the foot of the bed, heavy blankets over him.

A grin twitched at the corners of Bilbo’s mouth that only grew wider as his body ached pleasurably. It had been a night to remember.

**

After… Bilbo’s mind shied away from the during but after the Battle of the Five Armies, after the near death of Thorin and Fili and Kili, he wandered the vast halls of Erebor, unable to sleep.

Mostly, he sat by Thorin’s bed and watched as Thorin’s body slowly healed itself. Thorin slept on.

Just down the hall were the two princes, one who was awake and who spent time with Bilbo at Thorin’s side but who mostly stayed in his room, waiting for his dark haired brother to regain consciousness as well.

Everyone else was busy. Erebor needed rebuilding and after divvying up the money and shares of treasure with Thranduil and Bard, the company got to work.

Dain Ironfoot stayed for a while longer, helping to shore up the workforce with those of his dwarves. He spent many hours in meetings with Balin, Gloin, Dwalin, and Ori, putting things back into place.

Bilbo spent some time with Bofur. He knew the toymaker was busy as well, coordinating between the town of the newly reconstructed Dale and the dwarves who wanted to rebuild the merchant’s guild. Dori worked hard at Bofur’s side, his stubborn determination slowly shaping a viable guild into being.

Oin was busy in the infirmary. He was training apprentices, working hand in hand with the elves to save as many dwarves and elves and men as his team could, and barely taking the time to rest.

Nori was making contacts with the underground network, establishing ties amongst dwarves and men, sending the information onto Dori and Ori.

Bombur was in the kitchen, ruling over it, counting the days when his wife and children could join him in Erebor. Bilbo spent some time down there, showing Bombur how to make soups that would ease healing and give the overworked dwarves the energy they needed.

Bifur stayed by Bofur’s side, opening up a small shop and carving exquisite wooden figures. Bilbo had one of himself with Sting and that sat on his dresser where he could see it every morning when he woke up.

One long, hard day, Bilbo was at wit’s end. Thorin still hadn’t woken up although Kili finally had. Fili was overjoyed to have his brother conscious and they spent many hours talking.

Bilbo didn’t know what to do. He’d spent hours talking to Thorin. He told him how the construction went and the renovations. He told amusing tales of Dwalin arguing with one of Thranduil’s representatives and Bombur’s cooking experiments gone wrong. Bilbo wasn’t sure it was helping but at least Thorin might be semi aware of Bilbo’s words.

Bilbo looked up when he felt gentle hands on his shoulder. Kili was standing behind him, smiling down at him.

‘Hullo, Bilbo. Still no change?’ he asked.

‘No… although Oin says any day now. He says that the wound was grievous… and Thorin’s body needed time to heal. He says that sometimes a great trauma can take longer than people think to become better,’ whispered Bilbo.

‘Oin knows these things. And he’s been working with the elves,’ added Kili. ‘They know things, too. If they say Uncle Thorin will wake up, he’ll wake up. Probably grouchy and hungry to boot. He’ll be wanting second and third breakfasts, just you wait,’ teased Kili.

Bilbo sniffed. ‘I’ll make him a proper hobbit yet, just wait and see.’

‘You know, I think there’s something we could do to help, Everyone’s been so busy and hasn’t had time to spare but I heard Balin and Oin talking about us all getting together tonight. Have a meal together, here. Spend some time with Uncle Thorin,’ said Kili.

‘You think that’ll help?’ asked Bilbo.

‘At least he’ll know we’re all fine. We can even sing some songs. Really get him annoyed,’ suggested Kili.

Bilbo snorted. ‘That will do it...’ he trailed off and then sighed. ‘Back at the Shire, sometimes when a person wasn’t doing well, those of us who were close to them would do a snuggle pile with them.’

Kili looked intrigued. ‘What’s that?’ he asked.

Bilbo looked up to see Fili entering the room. He smiled at the young prince. ‘Hullo, Fili. I was just going to tell your brother about a tradition we have to help someone recover from being hurt.’

‘What’s that?’ asked Fili, sitting on the bed next to Thorin, gently untangling his hair.

‘We would all be in our night clothes and would get into bed with the person who needed healing. We’d just snuggle with them. Nothing more than showing affection that way. We’d take turns and tell stories, sing songs, maybe talk about all the good things going on… try to anchor that person to the present and encourage them to come back to us… it helped a lot,’ explained Bilbo.

‘I think it sounds like just the thing. Snuggle piles sound like fun, anyway. We should do that from time to time,’ said Kili.

‘I agree. Maybe after Uncle Thorin feels up to it, we could all get into his bed. Just look at it. It could fit all of us and Gandalf, too,’ commented Fili.

‘Ugh. Thanks, Fili,’ said Kili, wrinkling his nose. ‘But tonight… could we try, Bilbo?’

Bilbo smiled encouragingly at Kili. ‘We can.’

After dinner, the dwarves went to their chambers to change into night clothes and came back. When Bilbo had explained the idea, all of them were up for it. Oin was especially interested in the healing properties behind it.

Kili had shoved Bilbo next to Thorin and had tucked himself against Bilbo. Fili was on Thorin’s other side with Dwalin next to him.

The other dwarves arranged themselves on the bed, getting comfortable with furs and blankets.

‘This isn’t too bad,’ commented Balin, pulling the blanket up to his chin and settliing in.

‘I like it,’ pronounced Ori, cuddling next to Dwalin. He stuck his tongue mischievously out at Dori who, surprisingly, stuck his tongue out back and chuckled.

‘We could do this again sometime,’ said Bombur, wriggling his toes and smiling at Gloin who was leaning against him.

‘Who’d like to start with a story?’ asked Bofur.

Nori was banking the fireplace to his liking and he slipped into the bed, startling Bofur. ‘I have one for all of you.’

‘Oh, whose head do I get to bash in _this_ time?’ grumbled Dwalin.

‘Nobody needs to get their head bashed in. They just need to be… persuaded a little bit...’ said Nori with a grin.

Ori groaned. ‘Nori! This is supposed to be a healing time. Thorin will wake up and be aggravated and next thing you know, we’ll all be kicked out of bed!’

‘Fine. I’ll just tell a story of Durin, if that’s all right… Bilbo hasn’t heard a lot about him,’ said Nori.

‘I did get a lovely book of stories from Balin,’ said Bilbo. He smiled when Balin noticeably preened.

‘Right. Well, let’s see if I can tell a story that’ll rival some stuffy old book,’ retorted Nori.

‘Well, get on with it,’ prodded Oin, holding his trumpet up to his ear. ‘I haven’t all night, you know.’

Nori sighed and began.

After that story, there were other stories and songs that they sang. Bilbo requested the ‘Misty Mountains’ song and they sang it for him again. It was just as haunting as the first time he’d heard it and he could feel his heart twinge again. Fool of a Took, indeed.

After a while, the dwarves all drifted off to sleep one by one and Bilbo laid there against Thorin and wrapped in Kili’s arms and slowly fell asleep.

**

Bilbo woke to find the embers dying in the fireplace and hearing the sounds of snoring all around him.

He felt someone take a breath and looked up to see Thorin’s eyes open and looking at him.

‘Thorin,’ whispered Bilbo.

Thorin smiled. ‘Did I hear singing last night? And who was telling the tales of Durin? That was well done,’ whispered Thorin, back.

‘That was Nori. And everyone sang. They sang the one song all of you sang the night you came to my home,’ said Bilbo, keeping his voice pitched low.

Kili snuffled in his sleep and tightened his arms around Bilbo.

Thorin chuckled. ‘He was always like that. He’s a cuddler, that one is.’

‘That’s all right. How do you feel?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Like I had a giant orc brain me and then drive a sword through my side,’ muttered Thorin, sarcastically.

‘Hah hah. Other than that?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Better. Have I been sleeping long?’ asked Thorin.

‘Only for a good month,’ answered Bilbo. He yelped as Thorin began to move about.

‘Stop that! I’ll have Oin take a look at you in a bit. He’s sleeping. He hasn’t really slept at all,’ revealed Bilbo.

‘They’ve all done so much for me… and then that damn gold sickness came over me and… Bilbo,’ breathed Thorin, shame and guilt on his face and in his voice.

‘Now, enough. We mended our fences that day before you fell unconscious and I meant what I said. It’s done. We go forward,’ said Bilbo, firmly.

‘I don’t deserve you,’ muttered Thorin, burying his face in his hands.

‘Oh, enough with that,’ hissed Bilbo. ‘We all make mistakes and you have all the time now to learn from yours. You’ll rebuild Erebor and it’ll once again be the city you once knew.’

Thorin nodded his head. ‘Why don’t you tell me what happened when I was unconscious?’

‘Why don’t I let everyone else tell you. They were hoping this cuddle pile would work and you’d wake up, hungry as Beorn and wanting to know what’s been going on,’ answered Bilbo.

Thorin nodded. ‘All right. Watch,’ He instructed. He took a deep breath, then turned towards Dwalin. ‘Dwalin, report!’ he yelled.

Dwalin sat up in the bed, waking up instantly. He nodded his head formally and began, talking for a good five minutes before he realized Thorin was awake. He yelled himself, and launched himself at Thorin, falling over Fili.

This began a chain reaction. Thorin barely had time to smirk at Bilbo before Fili woke, saw that his uncle was awake, and yelled for Kili. Kili woke, saw that Thorin was awake, and started bouncing on the bed.

All the other dwarves woke up, saw that Thorin was awake, and were noisily calling for Thorin and exclaiming over Bilbo’s cleverness. Bilbo watched with a smile of satisfaction as Thorin endured head butts and pats on the back. Oin finally managed to extract himself from everyone else and ordered everyone off the bed.

They all stood around the bed as Oin quickly examined Thorin.

‘He’s fine, laddie just needs some feeding up,’ reported Oin. He smiled happily as the dwarves cheered.

Bilbo stood there, with his arms around Kili and Bofur and cheered with the rest. When Thorin caught his eye and smiled at him, Bilbo flushed. In that moment, he felt as though he’d had all the riches he could ever wish for, in his arms and on the bed opposite him.


End file.
